


The New york fever.

by FortunateBread



Series: City Straw Hat [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Smoking, fun stuff, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunateBread/pseuds/FortunateBread
Summary: New York, a city that never sleeps. a world where you are one in a thousand, and just go about your life like a cog in a clock. Evangeline Sterling was one of those people, though one day a special someone literally crashed into her life and threw it into nothing but chaos. She tries her best to make sure her life is normal but, nothing about these people is normal.





	1. The news paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, so yes to make sure you know; the straw hats go into a different world, and get into trouble. Yes it will be cheesy, yes there is a oc in there and i love her. 
> 
> I love all these characters and will give all of them love. 
> 
> enjoy~

a young woman sits at her kitchen table, her long red curls fall seamlessly over her shoulders covered with a pink silk nightgown. The light from the morning sun was flowing in through  the kitchen window. She pulled up the newspaper and lays back in her chair. A steaming hot cup of coffee sat right next to her. This was blissful… the tree in her garden was filled with red ripe apples. White doves were sitting on the white picket fence. It was a pristine image that was beautiful.

She looked over the newspaper, the latest disasters, jokes, something about the fashion world, something about stocks. However, what she was looking for was something called the obituaries. Because today was a very special day. It was one year now, one year since her best friend had disappeared without a trace. The detectives had searched for nine months, and still there was nothing to be found of her. And in this world, only Angelique knew the truth.

She pulled on her reading glasses and looked down into the paper. Of course, the paper used the ridiculous picture of her. She remembered that girl so well and looking at the picture she felt the loss in her heart. She used to live in her building. they were the best of friends.

Her name was Evangeline Sterling. But Angelique always called her Evie. She was the most dedicated girl she had met. Could smoke like a beast, had the softest messiest hair she had even touched and today she was finally pronounced dead.

Gods she missed her.  

 

_ ‘One year ago, Evangeline sterling disappeared, seemingly without a trace. The last thing that was ever seen of her was her running down West 10 _ _ th _ _ street approaching the ocean. _

_ She was always known to be an able runner, a dancer and a very prominent nursing student. At the age of 19 she was in her second year of college. Had a minor in performance art and loved to write plays in her spare time. _

_ Her parents have not given up hope yet for her to appear once again—' _

Angelique threw the papers away, this was ridiculous. Her parents had always been useless in any form other than sending her off to school and leaving her when she got there.  She had always been more of a mother to Evie then her own mother ever had and anyone claiming otherwise pissed her the fuck off. Even if she was only a few years older than her.

As usual the papers were filled with bullshit.

She leaned back and sipped her coffee. Thinking back to the past years. she wanted to remember how the past years went; and she knew exactly how to do it.

After roughly five minutes she was sitting outside on the back porch, her bubbler in hand filled with the finest indiga she could get in the city. She leaned back with a bag of chips and took a long drought of the bubbler. Feeling her nerves go

Going back through the years, remembering how things went. Those strange lines of events that she couldn’t tell anyone or anything. She smiled to herself and let her memories flow back….


	2. Thus her world shook.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And thus her world shook, and it started raining men.

Evie walked down the street over to her apartment building. she had been in school for over ten hours, she had missed her dance practice and was exhausted regardless. Her way home was on the longer side but she made up for her lack of exercise with walking and jogging from her school to her home.

As she walked the streets of New York city she was bombarded with the dank smells of the city. Sounds of cars and people talking, everything had colors but it still felt very much like some sort of a muted gray was covering everything. Somewhere in some subway tunnel there was some guy playing the drums very badly.

She ducked in between houses for a short cut. She knew no one would be here, it was only the back exit of a shitty restaurant and the bums wouldn’t get up until later in the evening so she felt relatively safe. But just to be on the even more safer side her hands went around her keychain that held her tiny knife. She jumped over a open manhole and ignored the workers that yelled at her to get the fuck out of their way.

As she turned the last corner. She spotted the deli that she went to a lot. How much did she want a sandwich? A lot.

After getting her sandwich and a drink, she continued to walk over to her apartment building. She still had about three blocks left and what time would be more appropriate than now to shove that sandwich in her face.

While Evie walked over a grid that blew up hot steam, the ground shook. She spat out her bite of food and fell to her knees on the grid. As she glanced around she saw the cars were stopping and people were tripping and falling left and right.

“Earthquake!!” someone shouted  and with that more people started to shout and scream. Evie crawled over to the nearest building and tried to get a footing. Her heart beat faster as she tried to figure out what the fuck was happening. Evie felt her head reeling. The ground felt like it was vibrating under her feet, how long would this last? should she run home? Should she go under something? Was she panicking?

Yes, yes she was.

It was only after the ground calmed down from the shock that she realized that her hands and face were freezing cold. Her hands especially were cold and wet. Her heart was beating and her knees were shaking. In her head thousands of scenarios were playing of all the things that could’ve happened. Could she have died?

No no no.

Evie finally found her legs again, stood up and started to run. And she ran fast.

She booked it down the few blocks she had left and found her home. People were standing outside of the building holding each other and padding each other. She spotted a mass of red curls in the small crowd. Angelique was standing outside and talking to the crowd, trying to calm them down. She moved with such grace and tranquillity. Must be because she was high as balls at the moment.  

“Angel!” Evie shouted and ran over to her.

“Evangeline!” Angelique shouted with a smile on her face. Evie smiled with relief, Angelique only said her first name when she was happy to see her. Evie did not stop running until she was right there in the crowd listening to her friend talk.

“Alright, everyone I know you’re a little frightened but this wasn’t serious. If anything, we got off very well. If there were damages to the house caused by the earthquake it will be fixed as soon as possible. Please everyone go back to your apartments and try to calm down.”

Angelique got down from the steps and out of the way or people to go back inside. Evie went to her friend and wrapped her arms around her.

“Angel. Holy fuck are you okay?”

“Yes of course, I live on the bottom floor darling there was nothing that could’ve happened.”

“But yes! Yes, there is. If anything had gone wrong you may have been stuck. Buried under rubble. What if the place had caught fire; your tenants here aren’t exactly the smartest.”

“You’re a tenant here.” Angelique said with a smile.

“I’m an exception!”

“I’ll tell you what you are: paranoid.”

Evie hugged her friend, breathing in the heavy scent of perfume that lingered in her hair.

“Was it very scary?”

“Not at all.” Angelique said with a shrug of her shoulders. “it was very noisy. I think something heavy fell in the apartment. Something may have broken.”

Evie hoped with all her might that it was not her place. The two of them walked into the house together. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. A vase fell over next to Angelique’s door, but not much else.

“The elevator decided to not work due to the earthquake. But your dancer ass can climb to the sixth floor no problem.” Angelique winked at her and opened the door to her apartment and slipped inside. “You should come over later, we can get shitfaced.”

“It’s a Wednesday…”

“No matter. Call me if your apartment is busted, though I doubt it” with that Angelique closed her door and left Evie in the corridor. 

It felt safe, maybe…

The other tenants were walking up the stairs alongside her. Old lady Newmaker that lived in the apartment right below her came to greet her.

“Dearie me, I’m so happy you were out when the earthquake happened, are you alright?”

“Of course, Mrs. Newmaker. What about you?”

“I’m a tough lass dearie, I’ll be fine no matter what mother nature throws at me.” Mrs. Newmaker lifted her arm and flexed her bingo wing.

“That’s good, that’s good Mrs. Newmaker, I hope one of your antiques didn’t break.”

“That don’t matter dearie, I’m more worried about your place, I heard a horrible crash coming from your apartment. It was locked so of course I couldn’t go look myself. Maybe if I had a key then I could’ve helped out somewhat.”

“We’ve been through this, I’m not going to give you a key.” Evie turned up to the last flight of stairs up to her apartment. A new worry forming in her stomach.  “I’ll go check it out, it’s probably just my tv that fell over.”

“Alright dearie, can’t blame an old gal for trying. I hope nothing is wrong.”

“Thanks Mrs. Newmaker, say hi to Hamilton for me.”

“Will do.”

_ ‘Ahh hell, damn nature trying to kill us all…’  _  Evie though as she was thumping up the last few steps. Came up to her door; lifted her key and hesitated…

Suddenly her hand would not move, she wanted to enter her home but there was something in her head that told her to stop.

She felt like there was something different in the air, something... strange. Something new… It was as if her apartment was suddenly in a different time bubble and as soon as she would open her door the bubble would burst and let all the shit in Pandora's box into her calm little life of peace and composure. She felt like her hair was on edge and her palms were sweaty, could something be wrong?

Wait what fuck. What was she thinking? She needed to get in there and fuck the consequences. In any case her TV is probably the only thing that needs a fix. 

She put the key into the lock; turned it and peered through the door. 

It was a mess. 

Her couch was covered in dust and pipes were scattered about her floor, rubble and wood planks were all gathered in a huge pile in the middle of her small living room space; laying on top of it was a guy. 

“Oh my god!” Evie shouted and reached for her phone. Calling 911 with a press of a button. 

He placed her head on his chest and listened for a heartbeat. He as warm and she could hear the soft beat of of a heart. “Oh thank fuck…” 

Just then the person on the emergency line answered. 

“Hello 911 what's your emergency?” 

“Yes hello I need help. I think a man fell through my roof.” 

“He fell through your roof?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is he bleeding?” 

“No but he might have have a head injury of some sort.” 

Evie opened his eyes and saw the black irises. They looked normal. 

“Do you need an ambulance?” 

“I'm not sure… it looks like he doesn't have a scratch on him.” 

“is this serious enough to be calling the ambulance?”

"I...I don't know.."

"mam is this a prank call?"  

“What no! Hell no. He fell through my…” she trailed off.... She sounded ridiculous. 

The sounds of distant “Hello?”s and eventually the beeping noise from her phone was all she could hear as she stared at the young man that crashed through her roof. He had scruffy looking black hair and a thin very thin body. A scar decorated the side of his face under his eye. He wore a red vest and blue jeans cut off at the leg. As much as she tried she couldn’t spot an ethnicity in him… he didn't look particularly Caucasian; or asian, not at all black. His face didn't give anything away either. 

Evie sighed as she pulled out her phone again. Finding Angelique’s number in there she called her and asked to come up stairs. 

… 

Evie sat on her floor with the stranger in front of her, she was drowning in questions that didn't look like had any answers to be found. She knew her house wasn't the tallest building in manhattan, but the only other house was an office building that about twenty extra floors then hers. If anyone would have fallen from the office building they should've been turned into a pancake on her roof and not crashed completely through it. All that damage… 

Soon enough then she heard angeliques high heels stomp up the stairs and to her door. Evie was thankful that she had left her door open so Angelique could waltz right in. she didn't think she had strength in her legs to stand up. 

Her friend opened the door and faced the carnage. Evie sitting with the some guys hand in her hand and helpless expression on her face. 

“Help…” 

“Ah hell Evie. What the fuck?” 

“I honestly, without a trace of doubt in my mind; have no fucking idea. Help.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earthquake in Manhattan? it can happen... google it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the crew stumbles onto a treasure, again they get stuck in a brand new adventure.

The two ladies sat in the what was left of Evie's living room with a comatose dude in her dusty couch. 

“Well on the bright side, he's pretty darn cute.” Angelique said with a smile. 

“you are unbelievable.” Evie signed. “He could be dead.” 

“And at the very least then he is a cute dead guy.  And know you know he's not dead. You're a nursing student, you know when things are dead.”

After a short silence Evie whispered: “How did he get here…” 

“I think the better question is: are you ready to try to fix your darn roof?” 

“Ahh hell.”

\---oo---

On the Thousand Sunny, Luffy and his crew were sailing away merrily from thriller bark. That hellhole. 

The crew, with a new add on to their strange little big family. Brook stood next to the tangerine trees and played a soft melody on his fiddle, making polite conversation with Nami as she trimmed her lovely blooming trees.

Franky was in the quiet fish tank room with Robin. Just laying with her as she read. They did that alot. 

Usopp and chopper were sitting on the railing with fishing rods in their hands. Chatting comfortably with each other. 

In the kitchen Sanji was slow cooking something dangerously delicious. 

Zoro slept somewhere in his corner surrounded by weights and not a single fuck given. 

Luffy. Luffy sat on his signature spot on top of the figure head. Facing the open ocean. 

Well not entirely open. There was an Island on the horizon waiting to be explored. 

“Nami! What's that island?!” he shouted loud enough for the whole ship to hear. 

Nami looked, squinted and looked at her log pose. 

“the log pose isn't pointing at that island… gimme a sec.” Nami climbed below deck to look for her maps. 

Meanwhile Luffy stared at the island. The closer the ship got to the island the cooler it looked. Luffy had a feeling something fun would happen on that island. 

“Let's go there!” 

Nami emerged from down below with a map in her hands. 

“Hmm… strange. This island doesn't appear on the map…” 

“Oh?” Brook chimed, cocking his head to the side. 

“So it's a mystery island. I wanna go there!” Luffy strachey his hand and bounced over to where Nami was standing, looking generally Unimpressed. 

“Oh hell no Luffy.”

“Yes.” 

“After the shit that we just went through? I think not.” 

“But it might be cool.” 

“I don't care.”

With that they started arguing. An argument that Nami eventually lost. She took it like a champ regardless. 

They sailed up to the island and docked not too far from it. When they finally set for on the island and looked over the landscape; Luffy nearly jumped a cartwheel in the air. 

It was beautiful, there was no denying that. With tall trees that towered over them the tops of which were filled with flowers and colours. The trunks of the trees were hidden in plants as well and at ground level there was a pretty clear path. 

“Alright everyone let's try to make this quick” Nami said with disinterest in her voice “I don't want to stay here longer than I have to.” 

“Anything you say Nami-chwan.” Sanji cooed while spinning around with hearts in his eyes.  

After that they went into the woods, Luffy ran ahead with usopp and chopper tailing them. The rest followed suit, keeping Zoro tightly in the middle of the group so he wouldn't get lost. 

Eventually hey got to a clearing with a temple of sorts in the middle of it. 

“Strange that we haven't seen or heard any animals in these woods…” Robin said in a low voice. The silence was making her go on edge. 

“You're right…” Franky answered her. In a not so low voice in comparison. 

“These ruins look like the temples they had in skypiea… what are they doing here?” 

“Skypiea?” Nami asked “kind of strange to see them here and not there. Feels kind of like we're back into the sky-eeh! Luffy! Get down from there!!” Nami screamed 

Luffy didn't hear any of it. He was having the time of his life racing usopp and chopper to the top. 

“No way this is fun!” 

“Luffy I swear that if you don't get your ass down from there I'm gonna make you walk back to the ship with Zoro!”

“I found a treasure chest!” 

“Ooooh!” Nami squeaked in delight. “Bring it down here!” beli signs already replaced her eyes, 

The crew watched as Luffy reached into the box and brought up a something that looked like a gem. Lifting it high above his head. Although it was hard to see. 

“Luffy, put it down the sun is shining on it, we can’t see it!” Nami shouted up to him. 

“Eeh Nami, he's standing in a shadow.” franky commented. Lifting his finger for emphases. 

“Oh really? Well then…” 

Luffy brough the gem back down to eye level. Squinting as he found that the light was coming from the shiny item itself. 

“Ooh it's shining….” he said and grinned. 

The light from the gem was blinding, it felt like it lit up the forest. Nami and Robin shielded their eyes. Usopp lost his grip on the cliff and Sanji tried his best to get to the girls to shield them from the blinding light. 

Luffy shouted and let go of the gem, he couldn't see anything. Suddenly he had the feelings of butterflies in his stomach… like he was falling. His hair was blowing out of his face and he didn't know where the ground was. 

As he blinked the light out of his eyes. Wind was beating his face; robbing him of his breath. Forcing water to flow freely from his eyes. 

He was falling. 

Falling above some kind of city. He wasn't scared though. He was rubber so it was fine. 

Suddenly he heard a shout. Looking to his left he saw Nami… and then even further Sanji was falling, and Robin! They were all falling! They weren't made of rubber! He tried to stretch but before he could then his vision was obstructed by a tower that looked like it was made of glass, then before he could even catch his bearings he hit something hard, fell through and hit his head. He thought he was awake for about three seconds to panic and then he blacked out. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comment and tell me what you like, what you don't like or if you would like to see something special.


End file.
